The Reflection in the Mirror
by H2P2
Summary: The war is over. The good side has won, but Harry must face a new challenge. How can you create a new life when you have gone through pain and suffering that is beyond repair? Can you truly know what you want?


The Reflection in the Mirror

Disclaimer: I think this is supposed to say that I don't own any of this stuff I write about. It is all JKR.

It had been a full year since Dumbledore's death. A full year of pain and suffering for the Wizarding World and especially for one 17 year old boy had passed. The war was over, but the recovery had just begun

Harry Potter gazed out the window of the Gryffindor common room and sighed. So much death. So much pain. So much loss. He turned to face the common room. Nobody could be seen in any of the couches or chairs. They were all in the Great Hall eating and celebrating the victory over Voldemort. Harry had quietly left the celebration. His friends were probably looking for him by now.

Harry collapsed into a chair and began to stare into the fire. The past year flashed before his eyes. Dumbledore's death, the hunt for the horocruxes, the final battle with Voldemort…

Harry remembered what the horocruxes turned out to be. The locket hid in the cabinet at Grimmauld Place. The cup was in a secret vault in Gringotts. The snake was contained in Voldemort's hidden stronghold. The bronze bracelet of Rowena Ravenclaw lay in a hidden compartment under the fireplace in Hogwart's Slytherin Common Room. After the horocruxes were destroyed, the final stages of the war began.

Harry and his friends mustered the wizards of England. The Minister had been fired, and when Madam Bones became Minister, she enlisted the ministry's aurors to help in the final battle. Death Eaters, dementors, inferi, giants, trolls, and many other dark creatures gathered into the stronghold of Voldemort and braced for an attack. Harry and his army lay siege to the ancient castle. Voldemort knew that Harry could starve them out, so he sent his evil horde against Harry. The two sides collided and fought desperately. The future of the world depended on the outcome. The Death Eaters were beginning to win because they were outnumbering Harry's army 3 to 1, when suddenly, reinforcements arrived for Harry.

Led by Dobby, the house elves of Hogwarts charged the trolls and giants. Being very small and agile, the house elves easily avoided the slow, dim-witted beasts' attack. Still, the Death Eaters fought on. The Aurors were defending the DA with shield charms while the DA shot round after round of spells. However, the Aurors were falling fast and the Death Eaters were about to break through when Fleur and over three score veela began to throw fireballs over the DA's head. Then, the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton attacked from the south and charged the back of Voldemort's Army. Fred and George along with a large squadron of skilled fliers shot down several evil dragons before they could wreak havoc on the DA and aurors. A squadron of healers from Saint Mungos tended the wounded. With the new reinforcements for Harry, The Death Eaters were now finally falling incredibly fast and their ally's forces were almost decimated. Finally, Harry's final attack was launched. In a small forested area, there could be heard a rustle. Hagrid emerged and charged with his pink umbrella firing spells left and right. Behind him came over fifty acromantulas that were loyal the Hagrid. Within fifteen minutes, Voldemort's horde had fallen.

Everybody left alive cheered joyfully. The war was over! The good side had won the final battle. Then they heard a shout, "Avada Kedavra!" and though a high window came the broken, dead body of Voldemort…

Harry snapped back into reality. There was no point in remembering the past. It hurt too much. Over 174 people of Harry's army were dead. Eleven Hogwart's students had died and a total of 27 from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. Over 110 aurors and adult wizards had perished.

Harry shook his head again. He had to stop thinking about the dead people of the army. As he thought of these past events, hot tears fell from his eyes. He ran from the common room to the castle grounds. The growing darkness made it hard to see, so he lit his wand and continued walking until he reached the greenhouses. He walked into greenhouse eight and sat down in a chair. He buried his head into his hands and kept repeating the same thought over and over again, "I am a murderer."

A quiet rustle knocked him out of his trance. Neville popped his head through the thick vegetation that grew on either side of the greenhouse. He walked out and sat next to Harry. He knew what was going on through Harry's head. Once again, he was blaming himself for the death of the people in the army. Neville put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's not your fault Harry," Neville said.

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried. Tears came down his cheeks continuously. It might have been five minutes or several hours till he finally stopped He looked up to see Neville still sitting there next to him. He gave Neville a watery smile. "Thanks mate," he said.

"Harry!" shouted Ron.

"He isn't in here Ron," Hermione replied, "He is probably out in the grounds blaming himself again."

"He really needs to stop doing that," Ron sighed.

Hermione smiled and gently kissed Ron. They had been a couple ever since the final battle. Now that Voldemort was gone and his soul completely destroyed, they finally admitted their feeling to each other. Everybody kept saying that it took them long enough.

A slam behind them knocked them back to reality. Ginny had just walked in. She was crying quietly. When she saw Ron and Hermione, she stopped immediately and looked a little embarrassed. "Have you seen Harry?" she asked.

"No, we haven't seen him" Ron replied.

Ginny began to sob again, "I wish he would just forget the past and move on."

"Ginny," whispered a soft voice. She turned to face Harry.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I have been in a counselors appointment with Dr. Longbottom." Harry replied.

"Harry," Ginny began, but Harry spoke first.

Harry muttered, "I have gone through more pain and suffering than most people could bare, and I am lost."

"I know Harry," Ginny replied, "But everything is over. Voldemort is gone and the world is saved, and it is all thanks to you."

"Ginny, I don't know what I want anymore." Harry sighed. Before anyone could stop him, he walked out of the room again.

Harry continued to walk around the castle. He passed through the DADA classroom to see that the teacher, Dedmin, was just finishing packing. Dedmin was old. He had been one of Dumbledore's best friends. He trained Harry for the battle. He soul was so pure that he could learn about the Dark Arts as well without turning to it.

Harry walked on. He let his feet control him. He barely paid any attention to where he was going. When he finally stopped and looked around, he gasped. There to the right of him, was the Mirror of Erised.

Harry stood there thinking. If he stood in front of that mirror, he would see what he truly desired. However, what if he did not like what he saw and would be better off not knowing? Finally, resolve hit him. He squared his shoulders and walked in front of it.

At first, he only saw himself. Then, the mirror's image changed. It showed him surrounded by people. But they weren't his parents and dead relatives. They were his real family. The family he always knew. The Weasleys. He noticed Hermione and Ron on his right side. And he saw Ginny. Ginny standing next to his reflection with her hand in his. On their hands were rings. Then suddenly, the vision vanished. In its place came Dumbledore. The reflection smiled and spoke, "Harry Harry Harry. Well done with your success over Tom and his allies. I am very proud of you. Now Harry, I have one last thing to say. You may be scared to love because of all the suffering you have gone through. Just remember that you will always have love in your life. Love conquers all other feelings. Now you have seen your desire. Do not be afraid to fulfill it. With Voldemort gone for good, you are free Harry. Sirius, your parents, and I will always be with you. We will forever be in your heart."

Dumbledore smiled and faded away. Harry stared at the mirror. "I will not blame myself anymore. It's over and blaming myself won't change that. It is time to look beyond my pain. Dumbledore said his last request, and I will fulfill it."

Harry returned to the common room and sought out Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were sitting in a corner together and whispering to each other. He approached and smiled at them. "I am sick of being miserable. Evil has been destroyed and it is all over. It is time to start over," he said as he sat down.

Soon they were all laughing, and many people joined in the festivities, and finally, the tension between Harry and everybody was lifted. When everybody had gone to bed, Harry and Ginny sat together holding hands while staring into the fire. Harry turned to her and said. "Ginny, I know I have been a real ass to you. I am sorry. Can we start over as if none of this happened?"

Ginny grinned and replied, "Harry, I have and always will love you. There is no need to apologize." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Harry sighed in relief. Dumbledore was right. This desire he could achieve.


End file.
